Chessboard
by xQEAx
Summary: Takes place in pokemon white with AU moments every now and then main pairing is chessshipping and other ramonces here and there (What happens when you start your journey with a crazy excitable hyper trainer setting out for her own adventure and decides to travel with you? In simple terms utter chaos with a touch of romance find out how in Chessboard. Rated T just to be safe


**Chessboard**

**(A/N: Hello It's me xQEAx though you probably guessed that already, but here's me attempting a pokemon fanfic again hopefully this one won't crash and burn like the last one and I'm planing on seeing this story through chessshiping is my favorite shipping and gen v is arguable my favorite gen even though most of my friends and a lot of people dislike it (mainly only because of vanilluxe or garbodor and ignore everything else) anyway there will be some AU moments here and there and I hope you enjoy)**

"People talking"

_"People thinking"_

(Pokemon talking)

_(Pokemon thinking)_

**(Black's PoV)**

Cheren and I stood impatiently in my room waiting for Bianca to show up.

"I know she's usually late for everything, but this is ridicules." Cheren said pushing his glasses up.

"You can say that again we've waited sixteen years to start our journey and I'm pretty sure that's long enough." I said adjusting my red and white cap.

Just then Bianca ran into my room out of breath wearing her iconic green hat.

"About time Bianca we were waiting all afternoon for you." I said with an annoyed expression.

"S-sorry black, I kinda lost track of time." Bianca said looking at the floor.

"It's fine Bianca the important thing is that you're here now." Cheren said with a sigh.

I couldn't stay mad at her either, for all the years I've known Bianca she's become like a little sister to me, though I can't say the same for Cheren.

"Well sense were all here now we can choose our pokemon." I said with excitement as I opened the package to show three pokeballs containing the three Unova starters.

"Since it's Black's birthday I think he should choose first." Bianca said.

"Seems fair enough." Cheren agreed.

As the both looked at me I reached in choosing the Pokemon I've waited so long for, I reach in and pick up my selected poke'ball threw it up in the air and released a little otter pokemon with a snow white head and a shell on it's chest.

"Oshawott?" The water type asked as I kneeled down to him.

"Hey there, I'm your new trainer." I said with a smile, next thing I knew the otter Pokmon had jumped into my arms with a smile as big as mine."

"Aww he's so cute, me next." Bianca said as she quickly chose the next poke'ball relising a small pig pokimon with a curly tail and a small ord at the end.

"Ohh but you're even more adorable." Bianca squealed as she held the fire type up in the air, poor thing looked like it was about to be sick.

"Bianca how come you got to choose before, you know what forget it I wanted Snivy anyway. Cheren said picking up the last remaining poke'ball letting out a small snake Pokemon with a leaf shaped tail and a tan underbelly.

"Hello there, I hope we can both work together to achieve our goals." Cheren said earning a nod from the grass type.

"Hey Black, let's have a battle." Bianca said placing tepig on the floor.

*sigh* "Bianca honestly even though our are still weak it's not a good idea to battle inside a house." Cheren said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on Cheren stop being such a worry wort, like you said there still weak."

"Yeah Cheren don't worry, I'm sure our pokemon are itching for a battle." I said and as I said that Oshawott jumped out of my arms ready to battle.

"Fine, I guess I'll judge." Cheren said in defeat.

Even though Cheren was one of my only two best friends he barely knew how to have a good time.

"Begin." Cheren called beginning the battle between me and Bianca.

"Tepig use flamethrower." Bianca said only to have everyone in the room give her a 'really?' look, all except Tepig who only looked confused.

"Bianca you do realize that Tepig is at too weak to know that move." I said only to have Bianca give a surprised expression only to shrug it off.

"Oh well then, in that case Tepig use tackle." Bianca called as her starter rammed itself into mine.

"Oshawott are you ok?" I asked concerned for the safety of my own pokemon.

"Osha." It responded nodding it's head.

"Ok then Oshawott use tackle also." I called out with adrenaline running through me as I experienced my first Pokemon battle.

**(White's PoV)**

_"I can't believe it today's the day I get my pokemon from Aunt Juniper."_

I thought as I excitedly waited in front of the pokemon center in Accumula Town.

"Gahh where is she, I've been waiting for hours." I said to nobody in particular, I've never really been the patient type.

"Actually it's only been a half hour." A new voice said I turned to see none other than.

"Aunt Juniper!" I exclaimed as I ran up to her as we exchanged hugs as I noticed a small container tucked underneath her arm.

"Is that what I think it is?" I couldn't help but ask wich caused the pokemon professor to smile.

"Yes it's the starters, so do you know which one you want." She asked as she opened the container reveling three poke'balls.

"Sure do!" I replied as I quickly grabbed the poke'ball tossed it in the air realising the pokemon and catching it in my arms.

"Snivy?" The snake pokemon asked as it looked up at me as I welcomed it with a kind smile.

"Hey there, looks like I'm you new trainer I hope we'll get along." I said, and in return the grass type smiled and slithered up my arm, tickling it, and stood on my shoulder.

"Well it seems you two will be quite the pair." Aunt Juniper said with a smile.

"I hope so, anyway thanks for everything I'll be sure to call." I said as I turned to leave only to have the back of my shirt pulled by someone.

I turned to see Aunt Juniper holding me back with an annoyed look on her face.

"White I know you're eager to start your journey but for once could you PLEASE wait." My Aunt asked.

"But, whyyyyy." I couldn't help but ask.

"Because, I promised your parents that I'd make sure to keep you safe on your journey and knowing you the only way I can assure that is if you travel with somebody." She said in reply leaving me dumbfounded.

"What! I wanted to travel by myself." I said I couldn't have people slowing me down.

"And risk having something bad happen to you? I don't think so, will you at least meet them first, you might end up WANTING to travel with them." Aunt Juniper pleaded.

*sigh* "Okay fine, I guess while I wait it'll give me a chance to get to know Snivy better, right Snivy?" I asked the little grass snake on my shoulder.

"Sniv sni snivy." It replied happily.

"That's the spirit, now I'll bring them here soon so wait at the pokemon center." Aunt Juniper said happily.

"Alright see you then." I said as I walked off to the pokemon center.

As I walked into the pokemon center I found a place to sit down as Snivy crawled onto my lap.

"So Snivy are you a boy or a girl?" I asked my starter.

"Sni snivy." It responded...but sadly I couldn't understand a thing.

"I'm sorry, but what?" I asked confused, I could hear Snivy sigh before pointing at me, didn't take me long to put two and two together.

"Oh so you're a girl." I said now understanding.

**(White's Snivy PoV)**

_(She's not the sharpest Honedge on the team is she? Then again neither have I)_

I thought to my self as I nodded to confirm her suspicion.

Usually Serperiors or there prior evolutions always prided themselves for being intelligent and sophisticated but not me.

I've always been the odd one out, I was never one to be uptight or self absorbed and I can tell you right now I'm far from the smartest pokemon around but believe me I'm not stupid either.

Most snivys wouldn't accept white as a trainer, but I see something special in her kinda like me I just hope I'll have fun on this journey.

**(Black's Oshawott PoV)**

I was in Black's arms as he and his friends apologized, to what I assumed was Black's mother, about the mess which was a product of the battle that had gone upstairs.

And to my own amazement both battles I had successfully won.

And to be honest it felt great to finally beat that stuck up, glorified, self loving Snivy.

I inwardly cringed at the thought, I HATED Snivys everything about them every Snivy I've ever met had thought themselves bigger than Arceus.

I can't even be around a Snivy without getting mad.

After a while Black's friends left and Black set me down on the kitchen table.

"So you choose an oshawott as your starter?" Black's mother asked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did he's a tough one." Black said and in confidence I put my arms on my side and put on a smirk.

(I am pretty awesome aren't I?) I said but the only thing they heard was me saying my own name.

"He is cute isn't he." Black's mother said.

"Uhh, ya sure but he's a fighter right buddy?" Black asked.

(Heck ya!) I said as I smiled and nodded, this was the first time anyone called me 'buddy' and it felt great.

Back at the lab I never had many friends, I didn't even get along with the other oshawotts.

But with Black I feel like...I matter like I'm finally part of a team.

I looked over to see Black's mother giving Black a traveling bag.

I smiled because I just found what I've been looking for for what seemed like forever, a family.

**(A/N: Well chapter one is done, I think this deserves a party (pulls out a ds) sadly since I have no friends the only parties I get invited to is mario parties, anyway have you heard the new characters for the new super smash bros. game Lucina and Robin from fire emblem! I can't wait for this game so put your favorite character so far in the smash bros game in the comments and feel free to put your thoughts about the story in as well see ya next time)**


End file.
